Star Trek- Faded Glory
by Snow fun
Summary: When a young Vulcan girl gets hurt in an explosion on the Enterprise, it's up to her to find out who it was before the time runs out and another explosion happens. But along the way is some twists and turns. Can she find the person before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've never done Star Trek, so please PM me about how to write it! So... **

**I can't believe that Transformers 4 is coming out next Summer! I'm sooooo **

**exited for it to come out! Ok. So. Back to Star Trek. I hope you like this one! **

**Please let me know what you think! **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Attack

The pain hit me like thunder, and like a charging wave the air lifted me up. The breath

in my lungs hurtled out. I desperately struggled to catch more air, but there was none. My

body was flung on a wall still standing, it might have been the only one left.

I saw a piece of metal come my way. I tried to dodge it, but I was held in place. It

made contact with my skin and I yelped in response.

I tried to call for help but I only let more air out of my lungs. My lungs screamed,

begging me to open my mouth and draw in some air. But my mouth was already open,

instead all I got was emptiness.

I realized that I was suffocating, so I closed my eyes and relaxed. There was no escape

for me.

It happened so fast. I never expected a exposition. I never expected my life to end like

this.

Who would have thought that signing up for Starfleet could be so dangerous.

Suddenly I felt gravity take its toll and I dropped. My body hit the ground and I

coughed, I suddenly felt air rush into my dying lungs. Why had it taken Captain Kirk so

long to put up his shields?

I laid on the ground for a long time and once I had come to my senses, I realized that

my chest didn't feel right. I moved my hand over my chest and my hand touched metal.

Moving my body into a sitting position, I looked at the piece of metal sticking out of

my chest. If I stayed here someone would probably find me. I felt my eyes droop and I

forced them open. Suddenly I heard something. What was it? It sounded like foot steps

coming my way! By now I could not keep my eyes open as I saw a medical team rush

towards me. I frantically yanked my eyes open one last time before one of the medical

members scooped me up in his arms and rushed me to the medical bay.

* * *

**Ok, ya, I know. That was short. But I promise I will try to make the next chapter **

**longer. Are ya exited for the next chapter? Check out the other story that I'm **

**still writing: TF Prime- Fate and History! I can't wait to write it! Until then... **


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning of the End

**Hi! here's the seconded chapter! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Beginning of the End

I shot up, and the pain hit me like a thousand daggers. I struggled to slow

my breathing, it hurt so much. I felt my chest where the large piece of mettle

once was and there was a white cloth strapped around my suffocating chest. I tried

to yank it off, but someone ran to my side and grabbed my hands and said that

I was going to be ok. Ok?! I had a large piece of metal stuck in me, I almost

got sucked out of the Enterprise, and I felt like someone punched me

repeatedly! I was the compleat opposite of ok And far from it!

Suddenly the Vulcan half of me took over and my emotions sunk.

"Just relax. Everything will be ok. It's all over." The person repeated.

I stared quizzingly at the woman, "Where am I?"

"The medical quarters. Don't you remembered what happened?" she asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Do you know who set the bomb?" I questioned.

"No. We were hoping you could tell us." a man said as he approached me. I

raised a brow.

"No. I don't know anything. If I did I would have said who it was already. Or

said something in advance." finally my breathing slowed down a bit.

"Of corse you would have. Your a Vulcan, and Vulcans don't lie." he rolled

his eyes as he said it sarcastically.

"Half Vulcan." I corrected.

"How do you feel?" the woman quizzed. I stared at her before answering.

"I feel fine, I think." the woman smiled and nodded.

"Good." they walked away, careful to talk quietly, why I do not know. Then after a brief

talk with the nurse, the man (which I assumed was the doctor), walked briskly up to me

and looked worriedly at me.

"You are free to go now. But in a couple of days I would like to run a couple of tests to

Make sure your ok." I nodded, boy was I excited to be free. I wanted to have a quick chat

with Scotty before night came.

"Thank you, doctor." I started getting my bruised body out of the bed, and the doctor

hurriedly walked over to a patient next to me. I walked out of the medical quarters and

into the hallway. I closed my eyes for a second and the images came back to me like a

flood. I felt my body being tossed onto a wall and the speeding air pinning me. The piece

of hard metal as it hits me, and the air being knocked out of my dying lungs.

"Sylvania! Are you ok?" I was pulled out of my horrific memories and brought into the

present world. I looked at the man talking (more like yelling), and I smiled. I didn't even

have to go looking for him.

"Hi Scotty!" I greeted.

"Are you ok?! I heard what happened."

"Well, I guess I'm ok... just a little battered that's all." I managed a smile.

"Sylan! Be serious!" he shook his head and spoke again, "Aren't you worried?!"

"Of corse I am Scotty! Don't tell me I'm not!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at

him. If there was one thing that could possibly be annoying was the fact when someone

makes you out to be someone your not! Scotty glanced at my bruised form before

opening his mouth to start talking again. "Look at you! I'm taking you back into the med

bay! I can't believe they would send you off with you looking like that!" He started pulling

my arm towards the med bay doors.

"Scotty! I'm fine! Really. I'm going back to the med bay in a couple of days." I yanked

him back. He glared at me. I raised a brow and spoke. "I'm fine."

"Fine. If you wake up in the morning, not in your berth but in intensive care, DON'T be

blaming me." with that he walked away, leaving me alone. I growled and chased after

him.

"Scotty!" I pleaded.

"Can't hear you!"

"Scotty!" I ran up to him and got in his way. I put my hands on his shoulders and

sighed. "Look Scotty, I'm going to the med bay two days from now, ok?" He grumbled.

"Fine! But you better be in that med bay in two days!"

I smiled. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm very worried." Scotty rubbed his face in frustration and I caught them in my

hands and then looked up at him.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine."

"No. Things won't be."

"Why do you say that?" I raised one brow and looked cautiously at him.

"People are coming for you. They are after you because you are the only survivor."

"Why in the world would they be after me!?"

"You saw too much." Scotty spoke. I didn't see anything!

"How do you know?" I frantically asked. I felt my heart quicken and my muscles tighten,

ready for flight and there he was, my attacker, approaching me and Scotty. Suddenly the

man lunged for us and we ran.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is compleat, but the chase is not! Until then, Snow fun has signed off! **


	3. Chapter 3- The Attack

**yo! Did ya miss me? Chapter 3 cooooming right up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Attack

We ran. The adrenalin pumping into me like thunder as I ran like lightning. I

could hear the man's rasping breath as he gained on us. People saw us and

dodged out of our way. To them we were moving as fast as lightning its's self!

"Scotty! Who is this man?!" I yelled to him as we ran. Scotty glanced behind me, but only

for a second.

"I have no clue!" he pulled out his fazer and twisted around. "Go! I'll slow him down!" I

nodded. The sound of fazer fire range in my ears. I ducked as one almost hit me. But that

did not slow me down any. I went a mile before stopping. I felt sick because I

didn't help Scotty. What if he was hurt! I couldn't bare to live with that! I turned my

head and heard hard foot steps making their way over to me. I sighed with relief. Scotty

was ok. But that soon changed when I saw my attacker again and I gasped when I saw

what his hand was grabbing hold of...

"Scotty!" I desperately yelled. My attacker was clutching Scotty's shoulder and with his

other hand a fazer pointed at him. My face paled.

"Run!" he yelled.

"No! I'm not doing that again!" I pulled out my own fazer and aimed it at my attacker.

"Don't move!" I could feel my hands shake like an Earthquake. The attacker uttered a low

laugh.

"You? And what army? You don't even know how to fire one!" he laughed again.

"Ya?! I dare you to try me!" I set my fazer to stun, held my breath and closed my eyes.

I pressed the button and it fired. I didn't dare open them as I heard a groan and then

heard a body fall to the ground.

"I didn't know that you knew how to operate one!? You surprise me every time! I'll

call security and get you out of here before he wakes up!" Scotty tapped his comm. link.

"We need security here now! Someone just attacked me and Sylvan!" I glared at him.

"I am not helpless! So I'm staying here!" I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

It didn't take long before the security came and took the man away who was identified as

Maxwell. Why did he attack me? Was it because I was the only one who survived the

blast? After running around the ship like a maniac, I was bushed. My bruised and now

worn body had enough so after I talked to the security guards, I made my way to my

quarters. I made a sigh of relief as I entered my warm and comforting quarters. I walked

into my little bed area and fell on my bed. I closed my sore and weary eyes and prepared

to sleep for a little while before I went to talk to Scotty, again.

"Finally, a little rest..." I was drifting off when I heard a odd sound and then something

crashed. It's sound pushed deep into my scull telling me that someone or something was

here. I felt my body tense as one more sound reached my straining ears. I quietly got up

and made my way over to the sound. My breath was faint and my steps light like a cloud.

CRASH! There it was a gain! I stepped behind a wall and peered around it. I dimly saw

the doors to my front entrance open and then close again. Fearing that the thing was

gone I quickly grabbed something in my reach and then jumped out of my hiding place.

And when I saw no one, I relaxed. Perhaps it was just my imagination, or my eyes playing

eye spy with me. It was a weird and rough day today after all... Suddenly the door

opened again and I saw Scotty walk into my living quarters and into the living room.

"Are you ok Sylvan?" he broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded. "Ok good. Hey

speaking of are you ok, who was that man that walked out of your door just now?" my

face paled again and tingles were sent up my spine.

"T-there was someone i-in here?" I sputtered.

"Ya, didn't you hear him? Anyway, I need to talk to you about something very important.

Like life or death important."

"But I thought that I was going to have supper with you in your quarters later on."

"That can wait. Sylvan, this very, very, very important. If I don't tell you this now, it

might be to late." Scotty's face was graven.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... I'm kind of out of ideas for the next chapter, so if you want you **

**can PM me and give me more ideas! Until next time... Snow fun has logged off! **


	4. Chapter 4- Say What!

**Good evening, or good morning, (I'm say'n this because I don't know **

**when your going to read this) sooo... Enjoy! Oh! And please review! **

**It makes me tweet like a bird when someone reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 4- "Say What?!"

I stared blankly at him.

"Sulvanna, I'm not sure." Scotty reassured. My face became hard as I continued to stare

into his eyes.

"Scotty," I said, my mind finally getting a hold of it's self, "I had a man come in my

quarters without my bidding, and I had someone chase me around the ship. You think

that I wouldn't know that someone was trying to kill me?!" I exploded. Why was I always

the one misunderstood?!

"Look, just calm down." I glared at Scotty, how many times has he said that?!

"I'm not worried about that! I just want to know why you think that I don't know that

there's danger."

"How about we have dinner now?" He headed for the door.

"No Scotty, I don't want dinner, I want to know why you thought I didn't know!"

"So no dinner?" he looked quizzical at me.

"J-just leave." I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. "Iv'e been a wreck all day. I

don't need you to add to it."

"Oh, um, sorry. I'll bring dinner here later on." Scotty shuffled out the door and I

whispered,

"What has gotten into you?" I shook my head and walked to my berthing quarters only

to stop when I hear the door to my quarters open quietly and close again. Quietly I walk

towards the sound and stop dead in my tracks. "Scotty! I thought I told you to leave!"

then I saw the dinner in his hands and an awkward smile on his face.

"To early?" he set down the food and walked to the cabinet and pulled out two plates. He

sets them down and puts the food on them.

"Scotty, what are you doing?" I gaze at him. He smiles childly.

"What a gentleman should do. If you don't want to come to my quarters and eat dindin,

then I'll come to you." I smiled.

"You have your way with girls, don't you." he picks up the spoons and forks and sets up

the table.

"A way with girls? No. Just you." I laughed.

"Just me? So, mister nice guy, what food did you bring?" I walked over to the food and

breathed in the warm fragrance.

"Your average spaghetti. Nothing new." Scotty sits down at the table and offers me a

chair, and I hesitate, but he then smiles at me with a big grin and I give in. "So, do you

want me to scoop you some?"

"Sure, _if_ your offering. You know, I don't think that you have treated me like this before!"

Something is defiantly up.

"Yes I have, surly you remember the time when I took you out to eat?" Scotty raised a

brow.

"No. I can't say I remember that." then he does something that I would never expect. He

grabs my hand and kisses it. "Scotty!" I jerked my hand away, stood up, and backed

away from the table. "What has gotten into you?!" I yell.

"Nothing. Your food is getting cold." He pointed to the food.

"What about your food? Aren't you going to have some?" I looked at him and told myself

that this wasn't happening.

"No. I don't need any. I'm pretty full."

"Scotty, theres the door! Leave now before I call security!" I point to the door. He sighs

and looks down at the food sitting on my plate. I grab his shirt and yank him up, which

he greatly disliked and pushed him out the door.

"Sylvan! What in the world has gotten into you?!" He bangs on the doors and I lock it

shut.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! I love using cliff hangers! Until next time: Snow fun has **

**left the building!**


	5. Chapter 5- Trapped

**hi! Man! My computer is giving me some grief. Soooo... if I can't update,**

**blame it on the computer! Man! I can't believe that they are remaking **

**Star Trek! I love they're new movies! Please R&R. Ok. On. To. The. Story!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Trapped

I locked the doors and then backed up. My heart beat faster and my eyes filled with

sudden fear.

"Come on Sulvanna! Let me in!" No! My mind cried over and over.

"I will call security if you don't leave now!"

"I dare you to try..." he hissed. I quickly touched the badge on my chest but nothing

happened!

"Security!" I yelled.

No answer.

"If you let me in now, I'll make sure they don't harm you." I heard him say. My

mind filled with terror. But he was my friend! Obviously not any more.

"Who's they?!" I demanded. I heard him quiet down, someone els was out side!

My mind seamed to fill with fog as I tried to find some way to escape. He was

pretty strong, but being half vulcan, I had a advantage. My strength was far

stronger than most woman my age.

What was he doing?! "Hey Scotty! I liked the old one better!" I teased. I

didn't know why I did it. It would only enrage him more than he already was! I

Heard a low growl. Maybe he was much more madder than I expected... "What

made you become like this?" I asked smoothly.

"Like what?" I heard him say through the door.

"Like how silly you are acting!"

"I am not!" He stated.

"Oh yes you are! It won't take long before your found!"

"Oh? And who will find me out? You?!" I growled. "Didn't think so!"

"Maybe I will!" maybe it was getting out of hand, but it was worth it.

"Oh, I don't think so!" he yelled and I heard what sounded like his fist bang on the

door. I walked back and smirked.

"Why don't you come in here and we'll settle this!"

"I would if you would so kindly, unlock the doors!" Scotty hollered. Slowly I walked to the

door and unlocked it. Scotty charged through, madder than a hornet. Then he glared at

me, clenching and unclenching his fists. He took the first hit, and thankfully he missed. I

pushed him towards a wall before running like mad out the door.

* * *

**So there it is! Yes, I know. It is a small chapter. Until the next chapter, see **

**ya! **


End file.
